finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lucavi
Die Lucavi-Dämonen sind eine Gruppe der Magie mächtiger „Überwesen“, deren Ziel es ist, ihren Anführer Ultima zur Wiederauferstehung zu verhelfen und die Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen. Dafür müssen allerdings mehrere Vorbereitungen getroffen werden: * Wie bei Dämonen üblich, braucht ihr Anführer den richtigen Körper, von dem er Besitz ergreifen muss, um in die irdische Welt eintreten zu können - in diesem Fall ist es die Schwester von Ramza Beoulve, Alma. * Das Ritual für die Wiederauferstehung muss an dem Ort durchgeführt werden, an dem die Seele des 'Wirtes' von Ultima, St. Ajora Glabados, verweilt - dem Airship Graveyard. * Um schließlich den Geist zu erwecken, muss eine große Menge Blut vergossen werden - die Lucavi-Dämonen nutzen den im Spiel ausbrechenden Krieg (The Lion War) zur Erfüllung dieser Bedingung. Mitglieder Die Lucavi-Dämonen hausen normalerweise in den 'Zodiac-Steinen', bis sie es für nötig halten, sich zu befreien und ihren jeweiligen Wirt vollkommen besetzen und so ihre Ursprungsgestalt in die normale Welt eintreten lassen zu können. Hashmal (ehemals Hashmallum the Regulator) ist sozusagen der 'Anführer' der Lucavi-Dämonen während der Noch-Abwesenheit ihres Meisters, Ultima. Ihm und seinem Wirt, dem Tempelritter 'Folmarv Tengille', sind das Sternzeichen 'Löwe' zugeordnet. Sein gewalttätiger Charakter färbt sich zusehends auf den Besessenen ab. Im Kampf benutzt er üblicherweise den mächtigen Meteor, um der Truppe verheerende Schäden zuzufügen, scheut jedoch auch nicht den Gebrauch von Meltdown und Quake, zwei vernichtenden Feuer- und Erdzaubern. Wenn Ramza ihn besiegt, stellt er fest, dass noch nicht genug Blut für Ultima's Wiedererweckung zur Verfügung steht und bringt sich kurzerhand selbst um, damit die Voraussetzungen für das Gelingen des Rituals endgültig erfüllt werden und St. Ajora erwacht. Cúchulainn (ehemals Queklain the Impure King) ist der erste Lucavi, auf den Ramza in Lionel Castle trifft. Chuchulain ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine gewisse Bedrohung, da seine Angriffe viel Schaden verursachen und unerwünschte Nebeneffekte (u.a. Schlaf und Versteinerung) hervorrufen können. Er ist - seinem 'Besessenen' Alphonse Delacroix entsprechend - dem Sternzeichen 'Skorpion' zugeschrieben. Belias (ehemals Velius the Warlock). Bei ihm handelt es sich um denjenigen, der etwas später im Spiel die Kontrolle über Wiegraf Folles gewinnt. Dem Sternzeichen 'Widder' angehörig, besitzt er auch ein dementsprechend widder-ähnliches Aussehen. Nachdem Wiegraf im Orbonne Monastery schwer verwundet wurde, versucht er den Umständen trotz zu fliehen, was ihm allerdings unmöglich ist. Der Stein, in dem Belias haust, reagiert auf Wiegrafs lebensbedrohten Zustand und verspricht diesem ewiges Leben, auf Kosten seiner Seele. Wiegraf willigt, am Leben hängend, ein und wird von diesem besessen. Innerhalb von Riovanes Castle fordert er Ramza zu einem Mann-gegen-Mann-Duell heraus, unterliegt und entfesselt erneut Belias, der nach einem harten, aber siegreichen Kampf endgültig vernichtet wird. Zalhera (ehemals Zalera the Angel of Death). Dieser untot wirkende Angehörige der Lucavi hat sich dem Körper des eigentlich im Krieg gefallenen Marquis Messam Elmdore bemächtigt und repräsentiert das Sternzeichen 'Zwillinge'. Nach der Übernahme des Marquis wurden ihm zwei Ultima-Dämonen als Diener zur Verfügung gestellt, die besser in ihren menschlichen Erscheinungen als die Assassinen Celia und Lettie bekannt sind. Er fordert auf dem Schlossdach von Riovanes Castle die Übergabe der Zodiac-Steine im Besitz von Rapha und Ramza. Da diese sich zu seinem Pech weigern, rückt er mit seinen zwei Begleiterinnen zur Offensive aus, um Rapha der wertvollen Steine zu berauben. Das Trio wird zurückgeschlagen und zieht sich nach Limberry Castle zurück, wo sie auf Ramzas Ankunft warten. Auch hier unterliegen die Drei abermals, worauf Elmdore sich im unterirdischen Friedhof in Zalhera verwandelt, scheitert jedoch, wie seine Vorgänger, Ramza und seine Gefährten auszuschalten. Adrammelech (ehemals Adramelk the Ghost of Fury). Dieser Dämon findet als letzter der Gruppe seinen rechtmäßigen 'Wirt' - Ramza's ältester Bruder, Dycedarg Beoulve. Der 'Steinbock' ist sein Sternzeichen. Auch hier sind wieder dementsprechende äußere Ähnlichkeiten zu erkennen. Nachdem Dycedarg's falsches Spiel während des Krieges zwischen Larg und Goltanna von Zalbaag Beoulve aufgedeckt wurde, versucht er mit Beistand seiner Leibgarden, seine beiden jüngeren Brüder aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er fällt während des Gefechts durch die Klinge seiner zwei Geschwister, worauf Adrammelech Besitz von ihm ergreift und Zalbaag per Dämonenmagie in die Hölle befördert. Trotz allem, wird auch er von Ramza's Gruppe geschlagen und explodiert. Elidibus (ehemals Elibids the Serpentarius). Dieser Lucavi wird nicht direkt zu den anderen gezählt, trotz das er einer ist. Er besitzt als Einziger im Spiel das Sternzeichen des 'Schlangenträgers', welches gegenüber allen anderen Zeichen keine Beeinträchtigung erfährt. Er hat von einem der berühmtesten und gleichnamigen Magier in Ivalice Besitz ergriffen und ist unter anderem auch die einzige Quelle im Spiel, an die stärkste Beschwörung Zodiac für den Beschwörer-Job zu gelangen. Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics